


The curse that falls on young lovers

by ghostly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Dubious Consent (due to heat), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hux, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly/pseuds/ghostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of everything that was already going wrong in his life, Hux had to go and get heat bonded to fucking Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SIN SIN SIN SIN this is sin and very self-indulgent, I’m sorry
> 
> (English is not my first language, please forgive any mistakes)

 

 

When Hux presented at sixteen, he immediately started taking suppressants. Displaying a secondary gender, alpha or omega, was ever rarer; nowadays, the gene usually only persisted in the more traditional families related to the royals of Alderaan and Naboo, that had bred specifically to maintain the characteristic. The trait was once highly praised, a symbol of status and pure blood, but as more and more ‘beta’ children were born, it was simply natural that it faded.

Hux had learned all about it during his History lessons in the Academy. He knew he had alpha and omega ancestors in his mother’s side, but as both his parents and grandparents were beta, he’d never expected to present a secondary gender. Waking up one day – _thankfully_ at his house, and not at the Academy – drenched in sweat and mad with fever, was simply not in his, or his father’s, carefully calculated plans of his future.

Omegas may have a place in politics, exerting leadership even without the need of a ‘dominant’ partner – Queen Amidala being one of the most recent examples – but they certainly didn’t have a place in the military. Hux wasn’t born a royal, and in order to gain the power he had set himself for, his only path would be rising the military ranks of the First Order. His parents readily agreed to his decision to take suppressants, but ever since then his father never showed any more faith is his child’s success.

It was of no matter to Hux; he now was General of the First Order, and the old man was dead.

 

 

-

 

 

The first time Hux saw Kylo Ren, he grimaced.

It wasn’t the tall frame, cloaked in black, or the mask, or the distorted voice. It wasn’t even the supernatural aura that surrounded the knight, which settled like a pressure in his head, a sensation that he couldn’t hear properly, like he was underwater.

It was his scent. Kylo Ren was obviously alpha, and he made sure to display it, proudly and almost aggressively. It was another way of intimidation and, Hux learned later, another way he mirrored his revered grandfather.

Hux had met few alphas in his life. One of his father’s friends, and during his Academy days, there was a boy from an ancient Coruscanti family, and one of his teachers, an alpha past his prime. He felt vaguely nervous around them, afraid they would scent past his suppressants, but no one ever did.

With Ren, Hux felt unsettled, constricted, a hot feeling burning his lungs and his gut, so sudden he was afraid a blush covered his face. Ren’s masked face turned to him, and the pressure in his head increased; panicked, Hux thought of star charts and routes and equations, knowing when he concentrated on calculations his mind didn’t have stray thoughts, and after a moment the pressure lifted.

They were introduced by Snoke, “General, this is my pupil, master of the Knights of Ren.”, and told to _play nice_. Hux couldn’t tell where their animosity started, and he bet Ren couldn’t either – there was only this unnamed, suffocating tension whenever they were around each other.

 

 

-

 

 

“Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. It is time to complete his training.”

The planet collapsing, Hux found Ren lying on the snow, blood staining his clothing and an ugly gash on his face. He thought he had never seen the knight in a more pitiful position, but instead of triumphant he felt…concerned. He told himself he was simply afraid that Ren would die and Snoke would blame it on him, and he kept telling himself that as he stayed by Ren’s bedside in the medical wing.

He thought of his own failure with the Starkiller base destruction, wondering what Snoke was planning for him. Kylo would complete his training, and Hux? Would he be given funds to construct another weapon? Or had he proven himself dispensable?

He fretted while he watched Ren sleep, healing. He refused the food the droids offered him, his stomach permanently in knots.

The hours kept ticking by, and Ren wouldn’t wake. Hux shivered where he was seated, wondered why it was so cold, yet feeling clammy and uncomfortable in his clothing. He rested his head in the back of his chair, wishing to be in his bed, yet incapable of leaving the knight’s side.

He must have dozed, because he woke up to the worried beeps of a medical droid. Hux blinked, dazed, trying to understand the machine’s language while his head felt stuffed with cotton. The droid informed he had a fever.

“And Ren?” was the first thing that left Hux’ mouth.

Before the droid could respond, he heard to his right, “I’m awake.”

Hux turned to look at Ren, seated on the cot. The scar on his face still looked angry red, but he really did look better, Hux thought, the relief that Ren wouldn’t die on his watch making him feel almost dizzy.

“Leave us.” Ren told the droid, who beeped angrily at him when he got up from the bed. Clearly done with the willful thing, he stretched his hand before him, throwing the droid through the air and out of the room.

Hux observed the interaction, feeling too tired to even chide the knight for destroying First Order’s property. Ren came closer, apparently unbothered by the wound on his side, and stopped just before Hux.

“Your scent.” Kylo said, and Hux frowned, still confused. “You must’ve forgotten to take your suppressants.”

Hux could feel his heart pick up speed as the words sunk in his fever addled mind. The last time he took his pill – right before their planned attack to the Resistance, and then everything fell apart and he didn’t have time to _think_. But that couldn’t be more than two days ago, he shouldn’t be – he realized with growing terror – going into heat.

“Y-you knew?” He choked out.

“That you were an omega?” Kylo said, his eyes dark and serious. “No. Not until a few minutes ago, when I woke up to you smelling of heat.”

Hux turned his head, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Now that Ren knew his secret, his military career was over. More pressingly, he was going into heat, what was he going to _do_ —

“I’ll take you to your rooms. This ship is full of betas, they wouldn’t be able to control themselves around you in this state; I’ll hide us with the Force.”

Hux turned to face Ren again. “Why are you doing this?”

Ren simply looked back at him, and didn’t give an answer. Hux couldn’t make himself pry any further.

 

 

-

 

 

The trip to his rooms was a long and difficult one. His legs felt like lead, and his vision swam when he moved too fast; Ren was practically carrying him, yet he too was weak from his injuries. Whenever a trooper crossed their path, Kylo would raise his hand, and the trooper would stop and turn, marching to the opposite direction like he hadn’t seen them.

By the time they reached the door to his room, they were both sweating and exhausted. Hux managed to punch in the code mostly because it was an automatic act by now. They entered the room, and Ren deposited him on the bed, but when he made to move away, Hux’ hand stayed clenched on his sleeve.

“You want me to stay?” Ren questioned, looming over him. The room was almost completely dark, and Hux could only see Ren’s dark shape, smell his overwhelming scent. “You want me to fuck you through your heat?”

Hux opened his mouth, panting. He could think of nothing he wanted more at that moment. It was the heat talking, he knew, but sending Ren away now was impossible. Hadn’t Hux stayed at his side when his heat was starting, already unconsciously seeking the alpha’s protection? Wasn’t the presence of this alpha that even triggered his heat in the first place? If Hux could think clearly now, he would be more careful at where this was leading, but his mind was currently muddled with fever and alpha, alpha, _alpha_.

“ _Yes_.” He hissed, hand clawing at Ren’s neck and bringing him down, their lips meeting in a violent kiss.

Ren growled from the back of his throat, his hands tearing at their clothes while Hux clang to him like a drowning man. Kylo didn’t manage to open all the buttons in Hux’ complicated shirt, and only bunched it under his armpits before lowering his mouth to Hux’ nipples.

Hux cried out when he bit one, the other being abused by his hand. He rotated his hips, his trousers caught in his boots, rubbing his hard cock on Kylo’s hip, the stimulation too much, but not enough where he was feeling wet, already dripping to the inside of his tights.

Kylo switched his mouth to the other nipple, and Hux groaned in impatience, hand gripping the dark locks and pulling. Kylo growled again, mindless, and Hux could only see the animalistic gleam in his eyes in the half-light. He managed to turn on his stomach, raising his ass for the alpha’s attention.

Kylo immediately started mouthing at his tailbone, biting at his ass cheek before licking over his wet hole. Hux wailed when Kylo thrust his tongue in, thumbs holding him open; he thrusted back on his face, shame only a distant, abstract thought in his mind while he moaned loudly.

Hux was feeling raw, wet down his tights, head spinning with pleasure and the need to orgasm when Kylo finally rose. Hux turned his head to stare at the man on his knees behind him, wishing there was enough light so he could see the alpha’s face, wet with him, his lips swollen and red.

With sudden care and patience, Kylo undid the laces of Hux’ boots, briefly touching the delicate arch of each pale feet revealed to him.  He removed the bunched trousers, and spread Hux’ legs apart so wide it was bordering uncomfortable.

Hux gasped when he felt the head of Kylo’s cock at his opening. Hux couldn’t keep the strength of his arms and collapsed on the bed, face and chest touching the rumpled covers as Kylo slowly sank in, feeling too big for him to handle despite the heat, stretching him to the point of pain, yet Hux was greedy for it, panting and moaning for more until Kylo bottomed out.

“Hux.” Kylo’s voice was almost unrecognizable, raspy and broken, and Hux reveled in it. He started in a slow, gentle rhythm, but seemingly couldn’t hold himself back for long, and his thrusts became increasingly fast and brutal.

Hux was surprised when he heard himself begging against the covers as he was rocked by Kylo’s thrusts, please and please and “Give me your knot, alpha, please.”

Kylo groaned as if more in pain than pleasure, and with an arm encircled around Hux’ waist, he lifted him so he was now sitting on his lap – Hux felt out of breath as the angle pushed Kylo’s cock even deeper. Kylo started rocking, rubbing his cock inside, mercilessly against Hux’ prostrate. When Hux felt the knot start growing, his head lolled back against Kylo’s shoulder, and he shuddered and sobbed through his orgasm. Kylo took one hand off his waist to rub his cock, milking the last of it, while the other pressed on his belly where the knot was growing, fat and so big Hux was sure Kylo could feel it.

Kylo was mouthing against his nape, burying his nose in Hux’ fine hair, whispering his name. “Hux.” He gasped in a voice weighted with fervor. “Perfect. You’re perfect.”

Hux drifted through the high of his orgasm while he felt Kylo coming inside him, humming in appreciation while the alpha groaned and bucked his hips. With what seemed like the last of his strength, Kylo lowered them on the bed so that they were laying on their sides, still knotted together, the alpha half on top of him.

Hux closed his eyes, feeling warm and sheltered, giving himself gladly to unconsciousness.

 

 

-

 

 

Hux woke up groggy. There was an arm around his waist, warm breath stirring the hairs on his nape. He grimaced as he remembered what had happened, his body protesting as he moved to sit up.

Kylo’s hand gripped his waist tighter. “Let me go, I need to clean myself.” Hux said, voice so hoarse it could barely be heard.

It took another moment before Kylo released him. On unsteady legs, Hux made his way to the refresher. When he turned the light on, the harshness of it burning his eyes, he was momentarily stunted by his reflection on the mirror. There was dried blood on his side and back, and he inspected his skin frantically searching for the source of the blood when he realized – it must be Ren’s, his injury must’ve opened while they were fucking.

The pang of worry surprised Hux. He wanted to immediately go to Ren, tend to his wound, see that he was okay. He grit his teeth, shoving the thought away. Belatedly, he noticed the mess down the inside of his legs, and decided he was in dire need of a shower.

As the water hit him, soothing and relaxing his muscles, Hux noted the itch in his chest. The more he ignored it, vigorously scrubbing his skin, the more the itch grew, first annoying and then painful. He leaned against the wet wall, his hand over his chest, the only thought in his head of Kylo, Kylo, _KYLO_ —

Hux didn’t notice he was saying it out loud until Ren entered the shower stall, his eyes wide and wet with panic, and he gasped “ _Kylo_ ” against his throat as they clung to each other.

“Shit.” Hux said as he realized it, his nails digging in Ren’s back. Out of everything that was already going wrong in his life, he had to go and get _heat bonded_ to fucking Kylo Ren.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Ren stared at him with a sullen face, picking at the new bandage over the wound on his side. “What’s the point of this exercise?” He asked as Hux slowly took one step at a time away from him, stopping for a moment to consider the itch on his chest. It was practically non-existent with Ren across the room from him, though Hux could already feel his temperature rising again – a new wave of his heat would hit him soon.

His back touched the wall, and he opened the door to the refresher, entering it. As soon as he couldn’t see Ren, the itch in his chest was back. Hux cursed under his breath, and in the next instant Ren was in front of him. “Tell me what’s happening.” He said anxiously.

Hux sneered. “We’re heat bonded, you imbecile.”

Ren sneered back, and then slowly his expression turned confused. “What’s a heat bond?”

“I can’t believe you’re ignorant of your own nature.” Hux rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, but as Ren only kept staring at him inquiringly, he sighed before beginning an explanation. “It’s a temporary bond. It’ll fade within around 42 hours after the end of my heat. Meanwhile, we’ll be unable to be apart without feeling agony.”

Ren’s eyes roved over Hux’ face. “Are there any more symptoms?”

Hux’ could feel his cheeks blushing as he struggled to find a clinical way to explain it. “It’s a biological reaction; it’s meant to make the alpha act less violently, to ensure the couple will stay together until the end of heat. The hormones affect the neural system, and it can feel like…like infatuation.”

“Oh.” Was all Ren said, stepping back a little from where he was hovering over Hux.

Hux turned his face, unable to look at the alpha anymore.

“I’m going to rest.” He walked past Ren, making a beeline for the bed. He bunched up the sullied cover, tossing it to a corner of the room before picking a new one.

As he laid down, he heard Ren following him. The knight settled behind him, slowly making his way closer until he was plastered to Hux’ back. He ran his nose over Hux’ hair, scenting him, making the omega shudder.

“Again?” Ren asked. Hux wanted to snap at him, but Ren’s soft tone of voice discouraged him completely. It was the heat bond, making them both so amenable. He gritted his teeth, feeling the wave of heat in his body rapidly rising with the alpha’s proximity, and nodded.

Ren’s hand traveled down from his belly to his cock, slowly pulling on it and coaxing it to full hardness. Hux gasped, pushing back against Ren’s body, rubbing his ass over Ren’s erection unabashedly.

Ren started trailing kisses over his shoulder, mouthing at his neck, dangerously close his scent glands. Hux moaned when he sucked over it, slick dripping from him as he imagined Ren biting down, finalizing the bond—

 _NO_. His rational mind screamed, and Ren steeled.

Hux detangled himself from Ren’s caging arms, and took a minute to just breathe through his lust and panic. His head was already hazy with heat, but he knew he had to do _something_ before the situation got even more out of control.

Ren was on his back, staring at the ceiling with a frown, and it was easy for Hux to straddle him. “Like this.” He commanded. _So we’re out of reach from each other’s necks_. The alpha obviously didn’t appreciate his imperative tone, but he must’ve heard the explanation in Hux’ thoughts because he settled his big hands on Hux’ narrow hips, swaying him back and forth over his cock, making them both groan.

Hux rose so he could get a hand under his body, sinking two fingers into his slick opening, stretching it hurriedly. It felt like he _needed_ Ren’s cock in him, like it was the only thing to quench the tormenting heat that burned his gut and his mind.

He opened his eyes as he sank down, not even realizing he had closed them in the first place, and looked down at Ren’s face. It was flushed, his eyes half mast, staring adoringly at Hux’ panting, bitten mouth.

 _The_ _fool_. Hux thought, digging his nails in Ren’s chest as he tried to get used to the stretch – it was more difficult in this position, accommodating Ren’s size without the alpha making him take it. Ren was a fool who probably couldn’t separate his real feelings from made-up hormone generated ones, and he did look so young with that stupid look on his face.

When Ren’s dark gaze met his, Hux closed his eyes again, tightly, cursing the tug in his chest. He set a punishing pace despite still feeling discomfort, and soon he could feel nothing but pleasure and lust, chasing down his orgasm.

His legs burned, and sweat wetted the hair on his temples. “C’mon.” He hissed at Ren, contracting his muscles and making the knight gasp and moan. “I want to come on your knot.”

Ren growled at the challenge, and in a second Hux was overturned, Ren taking him by the ankles and bending him in two as he slammed his hips in, _in_ , the slap of skin and slick mixing with their moans.

Ren let go of his legs to brace himself on the mattress as the knot started growing, his body shaking. Hux hummed, circling Ren’s hips with his legs, wishing to take the knot as deep as possible. He came when he felt Ren’s hot come shooting inside him.

 

 

-

 

 

Hux’ heat lasted two days. He lost count of how many times they fucked; when he hit the peak of his heat it all started merging together, the need to fuck beyond any other necessity. He remembered vaguely Ren coaxing him to drink water, putting him in the shower when his fever spiked.

Other things he remembered – Ren playing with his hair, kissing him until their lips felt numb, holding him possessively when they exhausted themselves enough to fall asleep. But he also remembered – crawling on his hands and knees, holding the submissive position to please his alpha, offering his neck and whimpering when Ren only kissed it.

He woke up with the heat finally gone, his body aching, stomach hollow with hunger, to Ren lying by his side, staring at him like he’d been studying his sleeping face for hours. _Creep_ , thought Hux.

“Your heat. It’s over.” Ren said, what Hux thought was an unnecessary stating of the obvious. “Not the bond though, I can still feel it.”

Hux frowned. “It can last more 42 hours, I said this already.”

“So you said.” Ren turned to stare at the ceiling again. Hux wanted to roll his eyes at Ren’s juvenile dramatics.

“I’m going back to work.” He stated, with a confidence he didn’t feel. He knew Ren could destroy his career just by telling the other officers of his omega status, but he felt like the heat bond would refrain him for harming Hux in any way, at least for the next hours.

Ren kept his eyes on the ceiling. It took him long moments to answer. “Yes.”

Hux tried to conceal his glee, ignoring the aches in his body as he got up. “We’ll have to be in the same room at all times. So get up and get dressed.”

Ren didn’t look like he wanted to rise from the bed, but as Hux made his way to the refresher, he had no choice but to follow. They went together in the shower, already used to it after sharing so many times during Hux’ heat, but different from then they kept their hands to themselves.

As Hux buttoned up his uniform, Ren spoke again. “I won’t tell.”

Hux stopped. He had his back to Ren, and when he turned around, he saw Ren holding his helmet, staring at it fixedly. “But Snoke must know already.” Ren continued. “He hasn’t contacted me with the Force, but he must know. We can’t hide from him.”

It was almost funny, how this was the first time Hux heard Ren talking about his master with something other than reverence. He seemed unsure, _resentful_ , and dread settled over Hux. Surely Snoke wouldn’t want an omega as a General of the First Order. Surely Snoke would not permit that he and Ren—

Hux put an end to that train of thought, cursing yet again how the heat bond was messing him up.

“Let’s go.” He said instead, resolute in taking this one step at a time. He would be General for as long as he could.

Ren put his helmet on, and they left the room.

 

 

-

 

 

Hux returned to his position in the Finalizer with only a quick explanation of his absence – he was overseeing Ren’s recovery – and Phasma nodded, stealing a quick glance to said knight, who stood at the corner of the room like a part of the decoration.

She also informed him they’d reach Snoke’s base in four days. Hux wasn’t sure if the tenseness he felt came only from him or from Ren too.

The rest of his day proceeded as routine in the Finalizer, if it weren’t for his new shadow. Ren accompanied him around the ship in silence, and Hux amused himself thinking Ren looked like his bodyguard, or a trained dog – he had to swallow down a chuckle thinking about commanding Ren to sit and fetch.

Suddenly, there was a hand pulling him by the forearm, and his back collided with Ren’s chest.

“Funny, General.” Came the modulated voice from Ren’s helmet, and suddenly Hux felt an image be pushed in his mind – of himself, on his hands and knees on the rumpled bed, whining for the alpha’s knot _like a bitch in heat_ , Ren completed directly in his mind.

Hux forcefully tugged his arm away from the knight’s grip, his face aflame with embarrassment and, though he didn’t want to admit it, arousal. He could feel Ren was aroused too.

The corridor they were in was deserted, and Ren pushed him against a wall, slotting their hips together.

“Stop it.” Hux hissed, struggling to free himself of the alpha.

Ren got hold of each of his wrists, pressing them to the wall. Hux was about to chastise him some more when he felt it – Ren’s fiery possessiveness, his longing, _missed touching you_. Kylo froze when he noticed he had let that much emotion slip through their connection, and Hux finally freed himself of his hold.

He took a few steps away, his back turned to Ren. “It’s the heat bond.” He told Ren, and himself. “It’ll pass.”

But that night, when they went back to Hux’ room, and the first thing Ren did was push him to bed, Hux did nothing to stop him. There wasn’t the urgency and delirium of heat, but still he clang to Ren’s shoulders and dark hair like he would perish if they were to part; he was sore but still he urged Ren to do it faster, harder.

 

 

-

 

 

43 hours.

Hux consulted the clock on his datapad again. 43 hours and 15 minutes now. He wished he could tell himself his calculations were wrong, but he was counting from the time he woke up, so it was probably around 46 hours since the end of his heat actually.

He put his datapad on the table, struggling to maintain his calm demeanor. He could feel Ren’s looming presence from somewhere in the control room, so he distracted himself by asking an officer to report about the ship. He tried to pay attention to it, but his mind kept going back to their connection. Hux could feel it, strong as it was now – it seemed only to be building up, not wallowing down as he had read it would.

“43 hours—“

“What?” Hux startled, and the officer also did, looking up at Hux with wide eyes.

The young man hesitated, before continuing the report Hux had interrupted. “Approximately 43 hours till the Finalizer reaches the coordinates you set, sir.”

 _Snoke_. Hux thought, dread crawling up his spine. “Ah, yes. Proceed as planned.”

He turned back to his table, stealing a glance at Ren, who stood near the doorway. Even with the helmet, Hux had no trouble deciphering what the knight was thinking – it used to frustrate him so much, having a discussion with a blank mask. It had seemed unfair to him, to need to control his facial expressions while Ren’s were so easily concealed by the intimidating helmet.

Now, he wondered if he would’ve preferred to remain ignorant. Ren’s emotions were turbulent and overwhelming – it often made _Hux_ want to destruct something too. In that moment, the general could feel Ren’s foreboding of his impeding encounter with Snoke, and his possessiveness of Hux in clash with his obligation to his master.

Hux turned back to his tasks, forcing himself to forget about it, even if momentarily.

 

 

-

 

 

Hux stirred, slowly opening his sleep heavy eyelids.

In the faint light of his room, he could see the shape of Ren, lying on his side facing him. As his eyes accustomed to the light, he saw that Ren’s eyes were open too. His hand was lightly stroking Hux’ nape, fingers lingering over his scent glands where a bite would complete their bond; Hux shivered.

“We’re close to Snoke, I can feel it.” Ren said, his voice hoarse. It seemed dangerous to break the silence in the cocooning quiet of the space they shared.

Hux nodded, not knowing what else to say.

“Hux.” He could barely hear Ren’s whispered words. “Say the word, and I will run away with you.”

Hux was startled into a humorless, breathless laughter.

“ _Ren_. Do you even _hear_ yourself, by the stars—” He closed his eyes briefly, a bitter smile stretching his lips. “I told you, it’s the heat bond—“

“Stop lying.” Ren’s eyes were sharp, and Hux could feel any hint of a smile on his face vanishing. “It was never a heat bond to begin with. If I bite you or not, it would not make any difference.”

“It would.” Hux interrupted, his tone just as harsh. “You will go to your master, and I’ll command the Finalizer, and this will fade with time. A bond bite wouldn’t.”

Hux felt like something was compressing his lungs and catching in his throat, Ren’s rage and hurt spilling over to him. The alpha got up from the bed with usual theatrics, hastily dressing himself and putting on his helmet before leaving the room.

Hux stared at the ceiling, letting himself picture Ren’s romantic fantasy. They’d bond, and run away to an outer rim planet where no one would find them. The First Order and the Resistance would destroy themselves in their war, but they would be far away, out of reach from both of them.

The planet they’d live in would have a pleasant weather all year round, and their house’s garden would be covered in beautiful, exotic flora, like in the hothouses Hux had visited with his mother as a child. In a few years Hux could take off his intra-skin anticonception implant. They could’ve children.

In the fantasy, Hux pretended they could be good for each other. That they weren’t meant for bigger things outside of indulging in their own little world.

That Snoke wouldn’t hunt Ren to end of the stars and destroy them and anything they ever made together.

Hux rolled himself to Ren’s side of the bed, trying to capture the alpha’s fading warmth. The pillow had Ren’s scent, and Hux wondered if this was the last time he would feel the sensation of safety it brought him.

Maybe someone else could’ve lived that idyllic life, of gardens and pleasant weather and children; just not them.

 

 

-

 

 

The next day, the Finalizer reached the orbit of the planet Snoke was situated in. Kylo Ren was to take a pod to land on the planet, and the ship was already set for a new destination – another base of the First Order.

Hux struggled with his wish to see the alpha one last time. He hadn’t since their discussion in the middle of the night. He didn’t even know what he’d say or do, just that he _needed_ to see Ren, one last time.

He found himself lingering around the area of the pods, and he stopped his unsightly pacing when he caught sight of Ren. The knight was alone, and stopped a few paces away from Hux, hands coming up to take off his helmet.

Hux stood there, frozen on the spot as he tried to find anything to say other than the apologies that were the only thing his brain seemed to be capable of coming up with.

He sagged with relief when Ren came closer, and touched his face gently. He let himself melt into the touch, letting Ren hold his body weight, his hands clinging to the knight’s back. He knew then, with sudden clarity, that this wouldn’t fade.

Hux knew Ren had read his mind when the hand that was on his face drifted down to his neck, fingers pressing down on his scent glands.

“Yes.” He sighed, tilting his face. He heard Ren’s hitched breath, and then the alpha’s mouth was on his neck, first kissing it tenderly, and finally with teeth breaking the skin with their bonding bite.

Hux gasped, the pain sharp and somehow warm, spreading from his neck down to his spine. He could feel the bond settle, and consolidate between them.

Kylo’s mouth was tinted red with blood when he left Hux’ neck to kiss his lips. Hux sensed the alpha’s satisfaction, burning bright like all his fiery emotions. _This is right_ , Ren said directly in his mind, _I can feel it in the Force._

 _That doesn’t make any sense_. He countered, tangling his fingers in Kylo’s hair and pulling his head back, interrupting their kiss. Ren stared at him dazedly, obviously confused, but caught up quickly when Hux pulled down the high collar of his robes to expose his neck. The bite of an omega didn’t have the power to complete a bond, but Hux wanted Ren to have his mark when he left.

He bit down, hard, smirking when Ren grunted.

They kissed again, this time languidly. They lingered as long as they could, but, Hux thought, seeing Kylo enter the pod alone, still not enough.

As the pod detached itself from the ship, Hux could feel his bond bite tingle, and Ren’s presence remained in their connection, even as the miles between them extended on and on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wondered if i should put a mpreg mention warning on the fic's tags but i didn't want to get anyone's hopes up either?? ajhks  
> this is it, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
